<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Death Does Us Apart by OneEyedBuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265486">When Death Does Us Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck'>OneEyedBuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Hallucinations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Near Death, One Shot, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Eliza have their wedding today! But something is... off. REALLY off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Death Does Us Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander looked at Eliza with loving eyes as she walked down the aisle with a bouquet in her hands. A veil was hanging off her head, and her skirt was dragging itself across the floor. Alexander had only spent a few weeks with her, but god, he loved Eliza so much... It felt like Alexander was waiting for this day since forever. She then stepped on the alter, then both of them turned to the priest.</p>
<p>"Do you, Alexander Hamilton, take Eliza Schuyler to be your lawfully wedded wife?"</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"And do you, Eliza Schuyler, take Alexander Hamilton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</p>
<p>"I do!"</p>
<p>The priest then turned to Alexander. "You may now kiss the bride." Eliza practically jumped into Alex's arms, he almost lost balance, but he managed to catch her and lift Eliza off the ground. The two put their heads close together and kissed. Everyone else standing in the room clapped.</p>
<p>When their lips separated, Alex saw a some blood smeared on Eliza's mouth. "What happened to you?" Alex panically whispered. This was supposed to be a happy day, and Eliza looked perfectly fine until now... She looked up at Alex, and her eyes went wide.</p>
<p>"You're the one that's bleeding!" Eliza exclaimed. "There's blood coming out of your mouth, and... what's on your tuxedo...?" She quietly asked. Alex looked down, and he noticed a huge blood stain appeared on his stomach. Where did <em>that</em> come from?</p>
<p>"I... I don't know..." Alex trailed off, he then shook his head. "I'm sure nothing, really. Look, Angelica's about to give a toast to us!" He pointed to... seemingly no one. Everyone who was just in the room, Eliza's family, Alex's friends, they weren't there. Even the priest was no where to be found. It was like they disappeared in a puff of smoke, but Alex was acting like nothing happened.</p>
<p>"No, we <em>gotta</em> get help!" Eliza pushed herself off Alex's arms. "I'm sure we can find a doctor..." She got up from the floor and started to pace around the room.</p>
<p>"Why would you..." Alex spoke up, he sounded like he just ran a hundred miles. "Why would you interrupt your sister's..." Before he could even finish, Alex fell to the wooden floor, and everything jarringly went to black.</p>
<p>When Alexander opened his eyes, he didn't find himself at his wedding, no. He was laying down in a bed, his torso wrapped up in bandages.</p>
<p>Alexander felt lightheaded, he had trouble trying to take in the new environment. He was in a wide room with many beds, spread apart from each other. At the foot of the bed was... Eliza? She was wearing her thin light blue dress from earlier this morning. She gasped when she saw Alexander awake, but didn't say anything else.</p>
<p>"Hey, Eliza... what happened to our wedding?" Alex asked as he looked up at her.</p>
<p>"...Our wedding?" Eliza tilted her head in confusion. "God, that was so long ago..." She quietly muttered. "But what do you mean by wedding?"</p>
<p>"We were just there. Both of us kissed, but then I fainted..." Alex tried to recall, but Eliza just shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, you probably were just imagining things." Eliza sighed. "You were... at a duel. With Aaron Burr." She then hesitantly explained.</p>
<p>Everything in the room was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know that asshole." Alex replied. "But I think it's coming back to me now."</p>
<p>Eliza giggled a bit. "It's nice to see that you haven't changed much."</p>
<p>"Hey, can you promise me something?" Alex suddenly asked. Eliza sat there for a bit, but then nodded. It's not like she could do much for him at this point...</p>
<p>"Can you promise me that we'll always stay together?"

</p><p>"That won't be a hard promise to keep."

</p><p>"Even when I'm dead? Will you promise me that you'll find me again?" 

</p><p>"We'll reunite someday in Heaven, or maybe in another life! I'm sure of it." Eliza assured.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>